Agricultural combines gather crop plants from the ground, separate the actual crop from the residue, and then distribute the residue over the ground behind the combine. It is desirable to spread residue evenly over the ground behind the combine, covering the ground that has just been harvested.
Agricultural harvesting heads are supported on the front of the agricultural combines to sever the crop from the ground and feed the severed crop plants into the combine itself. The harvesting heads are typically supported on a conveyor housing that extends forward from the agricultural combine. This conveyor housing is typically called a “feeder house”. It is pivotally connected to the combine and can be raised and lowered with respect to the combine.
Agricultural harvesting heads mounted on combines are getting larger, wider, and heavier. To reduce the weight on the front of the combine, several means have been proposed to add wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,125,343 discloses a pivoting framework with a single support wheel that is mounted to the underside of the combine feeder house.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,379 discloses two arms pivotally coupled to a front axle the combine and extending forward underneath the feeder house. Wheels are mounted on the forward ends of these arms.
Neither these two arrangements distribute the harvesting head load very well on their wheels.
It is an object of this invention to provide a gauge wheel arrangement that more evenly distributes the load of the agricultural harvesting head.